Finding Rukia
by Torresx2
Summary: Cuando Rukia vislumbra a Ichigo por primera vez recostado a sus anchas contra su motocicleta en la escuela, se ve atraída hacia él. Pero Ichigo ve algo especial en ella que otras chicas no tienen. Ichigo le dice que ambos son Savants. No solo eso, ella además de una Savant, es su soulfinder- predestinados a estar juntos. ADAPTACIÓN: Finding Love I: Sky.
1. Introducción

**Introducción****: **

Cuando Rukia vislumbra a Ichigo por primera vez recostado a sus anchas contra su motocicleta en la escuela, se ve atraída hacia él como cualquier otra chica en Wrickendridge. Pero Ichigo ve algo especial en ella que otras chicas no tienen. Ichigo le dice que ambos son Savants -personas con talentos especiales como la telepatía y la capacidad de ver el futuro. No solo eso, ella además de una Savant, es su soulfinder- predestinados a estar juntos.

Cuando un soulfinder le habla telepáticamente a su compañero, es como todas las luces encendiéndose en un edificio. Te enciendes como en Las Vegas. Pero para Rukia no es así de simple -ella es un misterio para si misma, atormentada por las pesadillas de su pasado antes de que fuera adoptada, y repleta de dudas e inseguridades. Justo cuando Rukia está lentamente haciéndose a la idea de estar con Ichigo, ella es secuestrada por una familia de Savants criminales. En un escalofriante giro, la relación de Rukia e Ichigo es puesta a prueba al limite y el destino de aquellos que ella ama yacen sobre las manos de Rukia. ¿Tendrá Rukia la fortaleza como para aceptar su poder y ser lo suficientemente valiente como para controlar su propio destino, o dejará que los oscuros demonios de su pasado le impiden darse cuenta de su verdadero potencial?

_El es que chico que ella amará por siempre. Oscuras sombras acechan su pasado pero un nuevo mal amenaza su futuro. Rukia deberá enfrentar la oscuridad, aún si le significa perder su corazón._


	2. Pesadilla

**Capítulo 1:**

El auto se alejó dejando a las una niña en el umbral. Temblando de frío, con su delgada camiseta de algodón y shorts, ella se sentó, con los brazos enlazados alrededor de sus rodillas, su cabello oscuro volando desordenadamente en el viento, tan pálida como la cabeza del diente de león.

_-Quedate callada fenómeno, o regresaremos y vendremos por ti_, dijeron.

No quería que ellos regresarán por ella. Eso lo sabía con certeza, aún si no podía recordar su nombre o donde vivía.

Una familia pasó a su lado de camino a su auto. La madre, con un pañuelo en la cabeza, llevando a un bebé, el padre llevando de la mano a un niño pequeño. La niña se quedó mirando fijamente al desgastado pasto, contando margaritas._ ¿Cómo se sentirá?_, se preguntó _¿Ser llevada?_ Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la abrazaba que lo encontraba difícil de contemplar. Podía ver el resplandor dorado que brillaba alrededor de la familia - el color del amor. Ella no confiaba en ese color; llevaba al dolor.

Entonces la mujer la vio; la muchacha se abrazó a sus rodillas con fuerza, tratando de hacerse tan pequeña como para que nadie la notara. Pero fue inútil. La mujer le dijo algo a su marido, le entregó al bebé, y se acercó hasta sentarse junto a la muchacha.

-Cariño ¿Estás perdida?

_ Quedate callada fenómeno o, regresaremos y vendremos por ti._

-¿Mamá y papá fueron dentro?- la mujer frunció el ceño, sus colores matizados de un rojo intenso.

La muchacha no sabía si debía asentir. Mamá y papá se habían ido pero eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás. Ellos no habían regresado por ella al hospital sino que se habían quedado juntos en el incendio. Decidió no decir nada. Los colores de la mujer flamearon de un rojo a un más intenso. La niña se encogió: la había molestado. Entonces los que acababan de irse le habian dicho la verdad: ella era mala. Siempre haciendo infelices a todos. La muchacha puso la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Tal vez si pretendía que ella no estaba allí, la mujer se sentiría nuevamente feliz y se iría. Eso en ocasiones funcionaba.

-Pobrecilla- suspiró la mujer, poniéndose de pie- Hanatarou ¿Podrías regresar dentro y decirle al gerente que hay una niña perdida aquí? Yo me quedaré con ella.

La niña escuchó al hombre murmurar tranquilizando al pequeño y las pisadas al tiempo que se dirigían al restaurante.

-No debes preocuparte, estoy segura que tú familia debe de estar buscándote- la mujer se sentó junto a ella, aplastando las margaritas cinco y seis.

La niña comenzó a temblar fervorosamente y a sacudir su cabeza. No los quería buscando. No ahora, ni nunca.

-Esta bien. En verdad. Se que debes estar asustada pero estarás con ellos en un minuto.

Ella gimoteo, luego puso una mano sobre su boca. _No debo hacer ruido, no debo hacer un alboroto. Soy mala. Mala._

Pero no era ella la que estaba haciendo todo el ruido. No era su culpa. Ahora había montones de personas alrededor suyo. La policía usando chaquetas amarillas como aquellas que habían rodeado su casa aquella noche. Voces hablándole. Pidiéndole su nombre.

Pero era un asunto secreto - y ella había olvidado la respuesta hacia ya mucho tiempo.


	3. Primer Día

Segundo capítulo, espero que les guste esta adaptación, trataré de actualizar al menos una vez al mes. Espero leernos pronto!

Desperté de la vieja pesadilla cuando el auto se detuvo y el motor quedó en silencio. Con mí cabeza presionado contra un almohadón, el sueño arrastrándome como un ancla, me tomo un momento recordar donde me encontraba. No en aquélla gasolineras de la autopista, sino en Colorado con mis padres. Siguiendo adelante. Mudandome.

-¿Qué te parece?- Joushiro, como mí padre prefería ser llamado, se bajó del viejo y precario Frod que compro en Denver y lanzó sus brazos dramáticamente en dirección a la casa.

Su larga cabellera albina se le estaba soltando en su entusiasmo por presumir nuestro nuevo hogar. Con el techo a dos aguas, paredes entablonadas de madera, y ventanas mugrientas - no lucía prometedora. Casi que esperaba que la familia Adams saliera abalanzandose por la puerta del frente. Me senté y frote mis ojos, tratando de ahuyentar el miedo que permanecía luego de uno de mis sueños.

-Oh, cariño. Es fabulosa- Retsu, mí mamá, se rehusaba a ser desanimada - el terrier de la felicidad, como Joushiro chistosamente la llamaba, aferrandola con sus dientes y negándose a liberarla. Salió del auto. Los seguí, no muy segura de si lo que estaba sintiendo era el jetlag o el dreamlag. Las palabras que tenía en mí cabeza eran "sombrío", "ruinas" y "podrido"; a Retsu se le ocurrieron algunas otras- creo que va ser asombroso. Mira esas persianas - deben de ser originales. ¡Y el porche! Siempre me imaginé como una persona con porche, sentada en mí mecedora y viendo la puesta de sol.

Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con antelación, su cabello liso y largo rebotando mientras subía a saltos los escalones.

Habiendo vivido con ellos desde que tenía diez, hacia ya tiempo había aceptado que probablemente mis dos padres estuvieran fuera de sus cabales. Ellos vivían en su pequeño mundo de fantasía, donde las casas abandonadas eran "pintorescas" y el enmohecimiento "atmosférico". A diferencia de Retsu, siempre me considere a mí misma como el tipo de persona ultramoderna, sentada en una silla que no fuere refugio de gusanos y en una habitación que no tuviera estalactitas en el interior de sus ventanas en el invierno.

Pero olvidense de la casa: las montañas por detrás eran impresionantes, alzándose increíblemente alto en el despejado cielo otoñal, con un dejo de blanco en sus picos. Ellos rodaban a lo largo del horizonte como una ola congelada en el tiempo, atrapada justo cuando estaba a Punto de bajar sobre nosotros. Sus laderas rocosas eran teñidas con rosa a la luz del atardecer, pero donde las sombras caían sobre los campos de nieve, se volvían de un frío color azul. Los bosques que ascendían a sus lados ya estaban atravesados con dorado; pilas de álamos encendidos contra la oscuridad de los abedules y pinares. Pude ver un teleférico y los claros que señalizaban las pistas de ski, todos luciendo prácticamente verticales.

Estos tenían que ser las Altas Rocosas acerca de las que había leído cuando mis padres dieron la noticia de que nos mudamos de Richmond y el Támesis a Colorado. Les habían ofrecido un año como artistas en residencia en un nuevo Centro de Arte en un pequeño pueblo llamado Wrickendridge. A un multimillonario local, y admirador de su trabajo, se le había metido en la cabeza que el complejo de ski del oeste de Denver necesitaba una inyección de cultura - y mis padres, Retsu y Joushiro, eran los que debían hacerlo.

Cuando me presentaron las "buenas" noticias, eche un vistazo a la página web del pueblo y encontré que Wrickendridge era conocida por sus trecientas pulgadas de nieve al año y no mucho mas. Había esquí - pero nunca he sido capaz de pagar el viaje escolar a Los Alpes así que eso me dejaba un millón de años detrás de mis contemporáneos. Ya me estaba imaginando la humillación del primer fin de semana nevado cuando tropiece en los terraplenes infantiles y los otros adolescentes pasen a gran velocidad por las pistas profesionales.

Pero mis padres amaban la idea de pintar entre las Rocositas y yo no tenía el corazón para arruinarles su gran aventura. Fingi estar de acuerdo con perderme el sexto mejor sistema educativo para la Universidad en Richmond con todos mis amigos, y en cambio, enlistarme en la Secundaria Wrickendridge. Me había hecho de un lugar propio en el sudoeste de Londres en los seis años desde que me adoptaron; luche por salir del terror y el silencio, y superado le timidez para tener mí propio círculo en el cual me sentía popular. Confine las partes más extrañas de mí carácter - como esa cosa de los colores con la que soñaba. Ya no buscaba las auras de las personas como lo había hecho de pequeña, y la ignoraba cuando mí control se escapaba. Me hice normal - bueno, en gran parte. Ahora estaba siendo lanzada hacia lo desconocido. Había visto bastantes peliculas sobre las escuelas americanas y me estaba sintiendo más que un poco insegura acerca de mí nuevo establecimiento educativo. ¿Seguramente los adolescentes americanos tengan sus lugares, y vistan ropa de mierda en algunas ocasiones? Nunca encajaría si lo de las películas resultaba ser cierto.

-Bien- Joushiro se froto las manos sobre las piernas de sus vaqueros deteñidos, un hábito que dejaba embadurnada de aceite a cada prenda de ropa que tenia. Estaba vestido con sus habituales desparpajos bohemios mientras que Retsu tenía una apariencia más sagaz con sus nuevos pantalones y chaqueta que había comprado para el viaje. Yo caía en un intermedio entre ambos: con mis Levis moderadamente arrugados- vayamos y miremos el interior. El sr Rodenheim dijo que nos envío decoradores. Prometió que se encargarían del exterior tan pronto como pudieran.

Así que por eso lucía como un basurero.

Joushiro abrió la puerta del frente. Crujió pero no sé salió de sus bisagras, lo cual tome como una pequeña victoria de nuestra parte. Claramente los decoradores acababan de irse - dejándonos de regalo sus mantas para el polvo, escaleras, Potes de pintura, y con las paredes a medio de terminar. Metí la nariz en las habitaciones de arriba, hallando una turquesa con una cama doble y vista a las montañas. Tenía que ser mía. Tal vez esto no sería tan terrible.

Use mis uñas para rasgar los salpicones de pintura del viejo espejo de encima de la cómoda. La pálida y solemne chica que reflejaba hizo lo mismo, mirándome con sus oscuros ojos púrpura. Lucía fantasmagórica a media luz, con su cabellera oscura ondulandose en ingobernables mechones alrededor de su cara ovalada. Lucía frágil. Solitaria. Prisionera en la habitación que atravesaba el espejo; una Alicia que jamás logro regresar del espejo que todo lo ve. Me estremecí. El sueño aún me acechaba, arrastrándome de regreso al pasado. Tenía que dejar de pensar así. La gente - maestros, amigos, todos - me habían dicho que era propensa a derivar en melancólicas ensoñaciones. Pero ello no comprendían que se sentía... No lo sé... De alguna manera insuficiente. Yo era un misterio para mí misma - un conjunto de recuerdos fragmentarios e inexplorados lugares oscuros. Mí cabeza estaba llena de secretos pero había perdido el mapa que me mostraba dónde encontrarlos.

Dejando caer mí mano del frío cristal, me aleje del espejo y baje las escaleras. Mis padres estaban de pie en la cocina, ensimismados en el otro como era habitual. Tenían la clase de relación que era tan completa que con frecuencia me preguntaba cómo encontraban espacio para mí.

Retsu rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Joushiro y piso su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-No está mal. ¿Recuerdas nuestras primeras excavaciones en Earls Court, cariño.

-Si, las paredes estaban grises y todo se sacudía cuando se pasó el tubo por debajo de la casa- beso su larga cabellera oscura- esto es un palacio.

Retsu extendió su mano para incluirme en el momento. Me había entrenado con el correr de los últimos años a no desconfiar de sus gestos de afecto, así que la tomé. Retsu me apretó los nudillos, silenciosamente reconociendo lo que me costaba no rehuir de ellos.

-Estoy verdaderamente entusiasmada. Es como la mañana de Navidad.

Ella siempre tenía una debilidad por esa cosa de las medias junto a la chimenea, sonreí.

-Nunca lo hubiese adivinado.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- hubo un golpe en la puerta del pórtico y una mujer de unos treinta años ingresó. Tenía el cabello negro largo y en capas desordenadas, piel blanca y unos pechos enormes nada disimulados con su acolchada chaqueta dorada. Cargada con una cacerola, ella eficientemente cerró la puerta con el talon- allí están. Los vi llegar. Bienvenidos a Wrickendridge.

Joushiro y Retsu intercambiaron una mirada entretenida mientras la señora se ponia comida, colocando el plato sobre la mesa del vestíbulo.

-Soy Kukaku Shiba, su vecina de cruzando la calle. Y ustedes son los Ukitakes, de Inglaterra- al parecer la señorita Shiba no necesitaba que nadie más participará en la conversación.

Su energía daba miedo; me encontré deseando tener como una tortuga, la habilidad de deslizar me de regreso a mí caparazón en busca de refugio.

-Su hija no se parece mucho a ninguno de ustedes ¿No es cierto?- la señorita Shiba movió a un lado uno de los Potes de pintura- los vi estacionar. ¿Sabían que su auto está vertiendo aceite? Van a querer revisar eso. Ganju en el garaje lo revisara por ustedes si le dicen que yo se los recomendé. Les dará un precio justo, pero por favor que no le cobren por el servicio de valet - eso debería ser cortesía.

Retsu me sonrió a modo de disculpas.

-Eso es muy amable de su parte, señorita Shiba.

Se despidió con un gesto.

-Aqui nos encargamos de ser bueno vecinos. Tiene que ser así - esperen a que experimenten uno de nuestros inviernos y lo entenderan- dirigió su atención en mí direccion, sus ojos perspicaces- ¿Te anotaste como alumna del onceavo año en la secundaria?

-Si... Emmm... Señorita Shiba- balbucee.

-El semestre inició hace dos dias, pero asumo que ya sabes eso. Mí hermano está también en el onceavo año. Le diré que cuide de ti.

Tuve una visión horrorosa de una versión masculina de la señorita Shiba arriandome por la escuela.

-Estoy segura que no será...

Me cortó, gesticulando hacia el plato.

-Pense que podrían apreciar algo de comida casera para empezar bien en su nueva cocina- olfateó el aire- veo que el sr Rodenheim finalmente encontró la vuelta para reparar el lugar. Ya era hora. Le dije que está casa era una deshonra para el vecindario. Ahora, descansen un poco ¿Me escucharon? Y los veré cuando se hayan instalado.

Se había ido antes de que tuviéramos oportunidad de agradecerle.

-Bueno- dijo Joushiro- eso fue interesante.

-Por favor, repara la fuga de aceite mañana- Retsu le rogó en broma, colocando sus manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho- no podría soportar estar aquí si ella llegará a enterarse de que no seguiste su concejo - y regresara.

-Como el resfriado común- acordó él.

-Ella no es muy... Mmmm... Inglesa ¿Verdad?- aventure.

Todos nos reimos - el mejor bautizo que la casa pudo haber recibido.

Esa noche desempaqué mí maleta en la vieja comoda. Retsu me había ayudado a delimitar con papel de empapelar; aún olía a humedad y los cajones se atoraban, pero me gustaba la pintura blanca desgastada. Afligida, la llamo Retsu. Sabía cómo se sentia, habiendo pasado tantos años en ese extremo del espectro emocional.

Me encontré preguntándome acerca de la señorita Shiba y este extraño pueblo al que habíamos llegado. Se sentía tan diferente - alienígena. Incluso el aire a esta altitud no era el suficiente y tenía acechando el tenue zumbido de una jaqueca. Más allá de las ventanas, enmarcadas por las ramas de un manzano que próximo a la casa, las montañas eran extrañas formas contra el grisáceo cielo de una noche nubosa. Los picos se ergian como una sentencia sobre el pueblo, recordándonos a los humanos cuan insignificantes y efímeros éramos.

Pase un largo rato seleccionando que llevaría en mí primer día de escuela, confirmándome con un par de jeans y una remera Gap, lo suficientemente anonima como para no sobresalir entre el resto de los estudiantes. Pensándolo mejor, saque un ceñido vestido con la bandera británica bordada con dorado al frente. Más me valía que aceptara lo que era.

Eso era algo que Retsu y Joushiro me habían enseñado. Ellos sabían de las dificultades que tenía recordando mí pasado y nunca presionaron, diciendo que lo recordaría cuando y si es que, estuviera lista. Era suficiente para ellos que fuera quien yo era ahora, no tenía que disculparme por ser incompleta. Aún así, no me evitaba el estar bien asustada acerca de lo desconocido que era mañana.

Sintiéndome un poco cobarde, acepte la oferta de Retsu de que me acompañara a la secretaria de la escuela para enlistarme. La Secundaria Wrickendridge estaba a cerca de una milla de nuestro vecindario, próxima a la Interestatal-70, la ruta que conectaba al pueblo con los otros centros de esquí en el área. Era un edificio que se enorgullecía de su propósito: el nombre estaba grabado sobre roca sobre las puertas dobles, los jardines estaban bien mantenidos. Los corredores estaban abarrotados de pizarras promocionando el amplio rango de actividades que estaban abiertos a - o se esperaba que hicieran - los estudiantes. Pensé en el sistema educativo al que podría haber estado asistiendo en Inglaterra. Alejada, entre centros de compras en una mixtura de edificios de los sesenta y casas en remolque, habria sido anonimo, no un lugar al que pertenecieras sino uno por el que estuvieras de tránsito. Tenía la sensación de que pertenecer era una gran parte de la experiencia en Wrickendridge. No estaba muy segura de cómo me sentía acerca de ello. Supongo que estaría bien si me las ingeniaba para encajar, pero mal si fracasaba en la prueba de fusionarse en una nueva escuela.

Retsu sabía que yo estaba ansiosa pero eligió actuar como si fuera a ser la estudiante más exitosa jamás conocida.

-Mira, tienen un club de arte- dijo alegremente- podrías intentar cerámica.

-Soy inservible para esas cosas.

Se chupo los dientes, sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto.

-Musica entonces. Veo que hay una orquesta. Oh, mira ¡ Y animadoras! Eso puede ser divertido.

-Seh, seguro.

-Lucirias linda en uno de esos trajes.

-Soy muy baja- dije, echándole el ojo a las chicas piernas de jirafa que conformaban el equipo de porristas del póster del grupo de animadoras.

-Una Venus en tamaño bolsillo, eso es lo que eres. Desearía tener tu silueta.

-Retsu ¿Dejarías de ser tan bochornosa?

¿Por qué me molestaba incluso en discutir con ella? No tenía ninguna intención en convertirme en porrista aún si la estatura no fuera un problema.

-Basket- continuo Retsu.

Hice rodar mis ojos.

-Danza.

Ahora era un chiste.

-El club de matemáticas.

-Necesitaras hacerme un club sobre la cabeza para meterme en eso- murmuré haciéndola reír.

Apretó mí mano brevemente.

-Encontraras tu lugar. Recuerda, eres especial.

Abrimos la puerta de la oficina. El recepcionista estaba de pie tras el mostrador, los anteojos sujetos a una cadenas alrededor de su cuello; rebotaban sobre su suéter rosado mientras colocaba la correspondencia en los casilleros de los profesores. Se las arregló para hacer esto al tiempo que tomaba café de un tazón transportable.

-Ah, ¡ Tú debes ser la chica nueva proveniente de Inglaterra! Pasa, pasa- nos hizo señas para que nos acercaramos, y estrecho la mano de Retsu- Sra Ukitake, soy el sr Hachi. Si no es mucha molestia firmeme algunos formularios. Rukia ¿Cierto?

Asentí.

-Sigo siendo el sr Hachi para los estudiantes. Tengo un paquete de bienvenida aquí para ti- me lo entrego.

Vi que ya tenía una tarjeta magnética con mí foto. Era la que habíamos tomado para mí pasaporte, aquella en la que parecía un conejillo a punto de ser arrollado. Genial. Pase la correa alrededor de mi cabeza y metí la tarjeta fuera de vista.

Se inclinó hacia adelante en forma confidente, brindándome una bocanada de su floral loción de afeitar.

-¿Asumo que no estás familiarizada con como hacemos las cosas aquí?

-No, no lo estoy- admití.

El señor Hachi paso los siguientes diez minutos explicando pacientemente a que cursos debía asistir y que calificaciones necesitaría para graduarme.

-Hicimos un cronograma aqui, basados en las elecciones que hiciste cuando llenaste tu formulario de aplicación, pero recuerda, nada está escrito en piedra. Si deseas cambiar solo avísame- miró su reloj- tengas perdido la registración, así que te llevaré directo a tu primera clase.

Retsu me dio un beso y me deseo suerte. De aquí en adelante, quedaba por mí cuenta.

El sr Hachi frunció el ceño ante la multitud de holgazanes en el registro de faltas, dispersandolos como un collie arreando a las obstinadas ovejas, antes de llevarme hacia el pasillo de Historia.

-Rukia, ese es un bonito nombre.

No quería decirle que lo elegimos juntas hacia solo seis años atrás cuando fui adoptada. No había sido capaz de contarle a nadie mí nombre de nacimiento cuando fui encontrada y no había hablado por años luego de eso, así que Servicios Sociales me había nombrado Janet -solo Janet, como un hermano adoptivo había bromeado. Eso me había echo odiarlo aún más que nunca. Un nuevo nombre se suponía que ayudará a un nuevo inicio con los Ukitakes; Janet había quedado relegado al pasado.

-A mis padres les gustaba- dijo, para llenar el vacío.

-Es lindo, original.

-Um, si.

Mí corazón palpitaba, las palmas de mis manos estaban húmedas. No iba a estropear esto. Definitivamente no iba a estropearlo.

El sr Hachi abrió la puerta.

-Sr Komamura, aquí está la chica nueva.

El profesor levanto la vista de su ordenador portatil en donde había estado haciendo correr algunas notas sobre la pantalla interactiva blanca. Vicente cabezas se volvieron en mí direccion.

El sr Komamura me miro por encima de sus gafas con cristales en forma de media luna. Era alto y robusto.

-¿Rukia Ukitake?

-Si, señor.

-Yo me encargo desde aquí, sr Hachi.

El recepcionista me dio un empujoncito de aliento sobre el umbral y se alejo.

-Sigue sonriendo, Rukia.

Eso definitivamente iba a ocurrir cuando no me sintiera como buceando en busca de refugio bajo el escritorio más cercano.

El sr Komamura hizo click sobre la siguiente diapositiva titulada "La Guerra Civil Americana".

-Toma asiento donde gustes.

Había solo uno libre que pudiera ver, junto a una chica de piel pálida y unas pintadas en colorada, blanco y azul. Tenia un cabello muy bonito - completamente liso, de color castaño y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda. Le di una sonrisa neutral al tiempo que me deslizaba a su lado. Asintió con la cabeza, cruzando los pies bajo el escritorio mientras el sr Komamura hacia pasar un folleto. Cuando se dio la vuelta, me ofreció su palma para un breve roce más que para estrecharla.

-Miyako Saijin.

-Rukia Ukitake.

-Seh, capte eso.

El sr Komamura aplaudió para llamar nuestra atención.

-Bien chicos, ustedes han sido los afortunados a quienes eligieron para estudiar Historia Americana del siglo XIX. Sin embargo, después de diez años de enseñarle a los estudiantes del anteultimo añop, no me hago ilusiones y he de esperar que las vacaciones se hayan llevado todo el conocimiento de sus cerebros. De modo que comencemos con una fácil. ¿Quien puede decirme cuándo empezó la Guerra Civil? Y si, quiero el mes correcto- sus ojos escanearon a la clase de expertos esconde-cabezas y vinieron a posarse sobre mi. Que fastidio- ¿Srita Ukitake?

Cualquier conocimiento que alguna vez tuve sobre historia Americana se desvaneció cual hombre invisible despojándose de su traje, pieza por pieza, dejándome en blanco.

-Em... ¿Tuvieron una guerra civil?

La clase gimoteo.

Supongo que eso significaba que realmente debería haber sabido eso.

En el receso, estaba agradecida de que Miyako no haya abandonado a esta desorientada británica pese a mí pésima actuación en clase. Se ofreció a mostrarme los alrededores de la escuela. Muchas de las ocurrencias que tenía la hacían reír - no porque estuviera siendo chistosa, sino porque estaba siendo demasiado inglesa, según ella.

-Tu acento está de lujo. Suenas como esa actriz - ya sabes, la de la película de piratas.

¿De verdad sonaba tan refinada? Me pregunté. Siempre pensé que era demasiado londinense para eso.

-¿Acaso estás relacionada con la Reina o algo?- bromeó Miyako.

-Si, ella es algo así como mí muy lejana prima segunda- dije seriamente.

Los ojos de Miyako se ampliaron.

-¡Me estás jodiendo!

-En realidad, si lo estoy. Me refiero a bromeando.

Ella se rio y se abanico las cara con su carpeta.

-Me habías atrapado por un momento ahí, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar de tener que hacer alguna reverencia.

-Adelante.

Nos servimos el almuerzo y llevamos nuestras bandejas al salón comedor. Una de las paredes estaba compuesta enteramente de ventanales, dando una visión de los fangosos campos de juego y del bosque a las afueras. Había salido el sol, planteando los picos montañosos de un blanco brillante, de modo que algunos de los estudiantes estaban comiendo afuera, reunidos en grupos dispuestos mas o menos acordé al estilo de la ropa. Había cuatro años en esta secundaria, las edades iban desde los catorce a los dieciocho. Yo estaba en el onceavo año, el tan llamado anteultimo año, por detrás de lo del ultimo, que son aquellos que se están graduando.

Agite mí lata de agua efervescente hacia ellos.

-Entonces, Miyako ¿Quien es quien?

-¿Los grupos?- se rio- ¿Sabes, Rukia? A veces pienso que somos víctimas de nuestros propios estereotipos, porque nos conformamos; aunque odio admitirlo. Cuando tratas de ser diferente, simplemente terminas en un grupo de rebeldes en que todos hacen lo mismo. Así es la secundaria para ti.

Un grupo sonaba bien: un lugar donde estar cubierto.

-Supongo que era igual de donde vengo. Déjame adivinar, ¿Aquellos son los deportistas?

Estos hacían aparición en cada película que visto desde Grease hasta High School Musical, y eran fáciles de identificar gracias al despojo que hacían para las prácticas a la hora del almuerzo.

-Seh, los locos por el deporte. En su mayor parte están BIEN. No muchos chicos fornidos con abdominales marcados, lamento decirte, simplemente adolescentes sudorosos. Aquí son principalmente béisbol, baloncesto, hockey, fútbol americano y fútbol femenino.

-Futbol Americano. Eso es como el Rugby ¿No? Excepto que llevan un montón de relleno.

-¿Te parece?- se encogió de hombros, supuse allí mismo que no era muy deportista- ¿A que juegas?

-Puedo correr un poco y he sido conocida por golpear con potencia en tenis, pero eso es todo.

-Puedo con ello. Los deportistas suelen ser tan aburridos, ¿Sabes? Una sola cosa en la cabeza, y no son chicas en lo que piensan.

Tres estudiantes pasaron, discutiendo los gigas con serías expresiones, dignas de negociadores de paz en Medio Oriente. Uno hacia girar su pen en un llavero.

-Ellos son los geeks o frikis, son los más inteligentes y se aseguran de que los demas lo sepan. Casi lo mismo que los nerds pero con más tecnología.

Me reí.

-Para ser honesta, también hay otros de mente brillante, son astutos pero la llevan bien. No tienden a andar juntos en grupetes como los geeks o los nerds.

-Ajap. No estoy segura de que vaya a encajar en ninguno de esos grupos.

-Yo tampoco: no soy tonta, pero tampoco material para la Ivy Leage. Luego están los del tipo artístico - músicos y actores. Medio que encajo alli en cuanto a que me gusta el arte y diseño.

-Deberias conocer a mis padres entonces.

Hizo tamborilear sus dedos sobre su lata con excitación.

-Te refieres a que eres esa familia, ¿Los que vienen al Centro de Arte del sr Rodenheim?

-Si.

-Genial. Me encantaría conocerlos.

Un grupo paso arrastrando sus pies, chicos a los que los pantalones les colgaban exponiendo el trasero como a un alpinista colgando de un arnés sin cuerda de seguridad.

-Esos son unos de los pocos skaters- Miyako bufo- no hace falta decir más. No debo olvidarme de los chicos malos - no los verás pasando el rato por aquí con nosotros los perdedores - ellos son demasiado "geniales" para nosotros. Probablemente ahora estén afuera en el estacionamiento con su grupo de admiradoras comparando, que se yo que, carburadores o algo. Eso sí es que no han sido suspendidos. ¿Quien me quedo fuera? Tenemos algunos inadaptados- señaló a un pequeño grupo en el área de servicio- y luego tenemos a nuestra propia fraternidad de esquí, especial de las Rocosas. En mí opinión, ese es el mejor de la ciudad- debe de haber visto mí expresión de preocupación porque se apresuró a tranquilizarme- puedes estar dentro de más de uno - esquí es tan bueno como ser deportista, hacer una obre y obtener las mejores calificaciones. Nadie tiene por qué ser solo una clase de cosa.

-Excepto los inadaptados.

Eche un vistazo al grupo que ella había indicado. No eran un grupo en verdad, sino una conjunción de bichos raros que no tenían ningún otro con quién sentarse al lado. Una chica estaba hablando consigo misma en voz baja. Al menos no vi ninguna evidencia de un equipo telefónico de manos libres. Sentí el repentino pánico de que estaría entre ellos cuando Miyako se cansará de mí. Siempre me sentí como una rareza; no bastaría mucho como para que me tiren al grupo de los verdaderamente raros.

-Seh, no los tengas en cuenta. En todas las escuelas hay- abrió su yogurt- nadie les da mucho importancia. Así que ¿Como era tu escuela anterior? ¿Tipo Hogwarts? ¿Chicos elegantes vistiendo trajes negros?

-Em...no.

Me ahogue en una carcajada. Si Miyako pudiera vernos en nuestro almuerzo integral, no le recordariamos a Hogwarts sino a un zoológico con dos mil de nosotros tratando de luchar y abrirnos camino por el abarrotado salón comedor en cuarentena y cinco minutos.

-Eramos más como esto.

-Genial. Entonces pronto te sentirás como en casa.

El ser nueva era algo en lo que tenía mucha experiencia en mí vida previa a que Retsu y Joushiro me adoptarán. En aquellos días había sido arrastrada de hogar en hogar como una carta en cadena que nadie quería conservar. U ahora volvía a ser una extraña. Me sentía horriblemente conspicua deambulando por los pasillos, mapa en mano, completamente a la deriva en cómo a la escuela funcionaba, aunque supongo que mí obviedad estaba en mí cabeza; probablemente los otros estudiantes ni me notarán. Los salones y profesores se tornaron hitos en los cuales orientarse; Miyako la clase de roca a la cual aferrarse cuando fuera arrastrada hacia ella, de vez en cuando, pero trataba de ocultar esto dado que no queria arriesgar nuestra creciente relación amistosa devenida en una amistad por miedo a sobrecargarla. Pase horas sin hablar con nadie y tuve que forzarme a mí misma a ignorar mí timidez e iniciar conversaciones con mis compañeros. Aún así, tenía la impresión de que había llegado demasiado tarde; de que los estudiantes de la Secundaria Wrickendridge tenían ya años de grupos y conocerse los unos a los otros. Yo estaba en la periferia, esperando entrar.

Al tiempo que la jornada escolar llegó a su fin, me pregunté si yo siempre iba a estar condenada a este sentimiento de que la vida fuera una sombra fuera de foco para mi, como una película pirateada de baja calidad. Insatisfecha y un poco deprimida, me abrí camino hacia las puertas principales para dirigirme a casa. Deslizandome con cuidado entre la multitud que salía del edificio, vislumbre a los chicos malos que Miyako había mencionado durante el almuerzo. Percibidos bajo el rayo del sol en el estacionamiento, no había nada especial acerca de estos chicos, aunque ciertamente lucían como ilegales. Había cinco de ellos, recostados a sus anchas sobre sus motocicletas: dos chicos afroamericanos, dos hispanos y un muchacho de rasgos asiáticos de cabello naranja en puntas. A cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar, los habrias identificado inmediatamente como problemas. Sus expresiones les hacían juegos - un desprecio al mundo que la educación representaba con todos sus buenos estudiantes debidamente enfilando para salir a horario. La mayoría de los estudiantes los había evadido con un gran rodeo, como barcos evadiendo un tramo peligroso de la costa; el remanente les tiraba miradas de envidia, escuchándo el llamado de sirena y muy próximos a ser tentados de descarriarse.

Parte de mí deseaba poder hacer eso - quedarme allí parada, segura de mí misma, mandando a volar al resto del planeta por ser tan poco geniales. Si tan solo tuviera piernas de aquí a la eternidad, un ingenio sagaz y una apariencia como para detener a la gente sobre su marcha. Oh si, y ser hombre ayudaba: nunca podría llevar esa apariencia de seguro de si mismo, confiado, temido y respetado, con los pulgares enlazados en los bucles del pantalón, patentado el polvo con la punta de mis pies. Era inherente a ellos ¿O acaso calculaban el efecto, practicando frente al espejo? Deseche rápidamente la idea - eso era lo que los perdedores como yo haría; ellos seguramente tenían una genialidad tan innata que les era propia. En particular me fascinaba el de cabello naranja - sus ojos estaban ocultos por lentes de sol mientras se reclinaba, de brazos cruzados, contra el asiento de su moto, como un rey en su corte de caballeros.. no tenía que luchar con la convicción de que era carente en alguna forma.

Mientras lo observaba, se montó a su motocicleta, haciéndola rugir como un guerrero estimulando a su monstruoso corcel. Con unos breves saludos a sus acompañantes, salió disparado del estacionamiento, otros estudiantes dispersandose. Daría lo que fuera por estar en la parte trasera de esa motocicleta, despidiendome de mi día escolar mientras mi caballero me lleva a casa a toda velocidad. Mejor aún, ser yo la que conduzca, la heroína solitaria, luchando contra la injusticia en su ceñido traje de cuero, con los hombres babeando tras ella.

Una repentina ráfaga de risas me saco de mis pensamientos. __¡Solo escuchate a ti misma!__ me regañe a mí misma por mí sobrecalentada imaginación. Guerreros y Monstruos; ¿Superhéroes? Había estado leyendo muchos magas. Estos chicos eran de una raza diferente a la mía. Yo siquiera era un Punto en su radar. Debería de estar agradecida que nadie pudiera ver dentro de mí cabeza para saber cuan imaginativa era. Mí sujeción a la realidad podía parecer un poco tambaleante de a momentos mientras dejaba que el soñar despierta matizara mis percepciones. Yo era la simple de Rukia; y ellos eran dioses: esa era la forma en que funcionaba el mundo.


	4. El Hombre-Lobo

**El Hombre-Lobo.**

En los días siguientes divague por la escuela, gradualmente llenando los espacios en blanco sobre mí mapa y comprendiendo la manera en que se hacían las cosas. Una vez que me puse al día con las tareas, descubrí que podía hacer frente a mis clases, aún si algunas formas de enseñanza no me eran familiares. Eran mucho más formales que en Inglaterra - nada de nombres de pila, todos sentados en filas individuales en lugar de en parejas - pero pensé que me había adaptado bien. De modo que me deje caer en un falso sentimiento de seguridad, no estaba preparada para el rudo shock de mí primera clase de gimnasia.

La Sra. Kotetsu, nuestra malévola profesora de deportes, soltó una sorpresa sobre las chicas, el miércoles temprano en la mañana. Debería existir una ley en contra de que los profesores hiciesen esa para que al menos tengamos tiempo de pedir una nota por enfermedad.

-Señoritas, como sabrán, hemos perdidos a seis de nuestras mejores animadoras por la Universidad así que estoy a la caza de nuevas reclutas- no fui la única en lucir cabizbaja- ¡Vamos, esa no es la forma de reaccionar! Nuestros equipos necesitan de nuestro apoyo. No podemos dejar que la Secundaria Aspen nos supere en danza y cánticos ¿Ciertos?

-Sí, podemos- canturreé en voz baja al estilo de Obama-Bob el constructor.

Dio un toque al control remoto y el tema 'You Belong To Me' de Taylor Swift comenzó a sonar sobre los altoparlantes.

-Michiru, ya sabes que hacer. Muéstrales a las otras chicas los pasos de la primera secuencia.

Una chica desgarrada de cabello castaño corto, se deslizó al frente con el grácil andar de una gacela, y comenzó lo que pareciera ser una rutina endiabladamente complicada.

-¿Lo ven? Es sencillo- declaró la Sra. Kotetsu- el resto de ustedes, pónganse en fila- me arrastre hacia el fondo- tú, la niña nueva, no puedo verte- precisamente esa había sido la idea- ven al frente. Y desde el inicio; uno y dos y tres, patada.

Bueno, tal vez no era completamente irremediable. Incluso me las arregle para hacer una aproximación de los movimientos de Michiru. La aguja del minutero del reloj se arrastró hacia el final del período.

-Ahora vamos a intensificarla- anunció la Sra. Kotetsu. Al menos alguien se estaba divirtiendo- ¡Saquen los pompones!

De ninguna manera. No iba a sacudir esas ridículas cosas. Echando un vistazo sobre el hombro de la Sra. Kotetsu, podía ver qué algunos de los chicos de lo clase, ya de regreso de sus corridas, nos estaban espiando a través de la ventana en el comedor del salón de deportes. Riéndose. Genial.

Alertada por la atención de la primera fila a lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, la Sra. Kotetsu se percató de que teníamos audiencia. Tan silenciosa como un ninja, ella se abalanzo sobre los chicos y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta que había sucedido, los arrastró dentro.

-Aquí en la Secundaria Wrickendridge creemos en oportunidades igualitarias- alegremente, les tiro los pompones sobre las manos- formen fila, niños.

Ahora era nuestro turno de reírnos mientras los hombres con sus rostros en llamas se veían forzados a unírsenos. La Sra. Kotetsu estaba parada al frente, evaluando nuestra destreza - o la carencia de ella.

-Hmm, no es suficiente. Creo que necesitamos practicar algunas arrojadas. Sado- eligió a un chico robusto de cabello rizado- tu estuviste en el equipo el año pasado ¿No es así? Ya sabes que hacer.

El lanzar sonaba bien. Lanzar pompones era mejor que sacudirlos.

La Sra. Kotetsu le dio golpecitos sobre el hombro a tres reclutas más.

-Caballeros, los quisiera a los cuatro en el frente. Formen una cuna con sus brazos. Si, así. Ahora, necesitamos a la más pequeña de las chicas para hacer esto.

No, absolutamente no. Me deslice detrás de Miyako, quien lealmente trato de lucir dos veces su contextura normal, con pompones sobre las caderas.

-¿Dónde se ha ido esa pequeña Nina inglesa? Estaba aquí hace un momento.

Michiru echó a perder mí plan de ocultarme.

-Esta detrás de Miyako, señora.

-Ven aquí querida. Ahora, es bastante simple. Siéntate sobre sus manos enlazadas y ellos te lanzarán en el aire y te atraparan. Miyako y Michiru, traigan la colchoneta para aqui, por si acaso- mis ojos deben haber estado como platos, ya que la Sra. Kotetsu me dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas- no te preocupes, no tienes que hacer nada más que direccionar tus manos y pies y lucir como si te estuvieras divirtiendo.

Mire a los chicos con desconfianza, ellos me estaban mirando detenidamente, posiblemente por primera vez, estimando cuanto peso llevaría. Luego Sado se encogió de hombros, decidiéndose.

-Seeh, podemos hacerlo.

-¡A la cuenta de tres!- grito la profesora.

Me sujetaron y para arriba me fui. Mí grito probablemente se haya escuchado en Inglaterra. Ciertamente trajo corriendo al entrenador de baloncesto y al resto de los chicos con la creencia de que alguien estaba siendo brutalmente asesinado.

No creo que la Sra. Kotetsu me esté eligiendo para el equipo.

Aún en estado de shock, me senté a almorzar con Miyako, apenas probando bocado. Mi estómago todavía no había regresado a la tierra.

-Sí que alcanzaron algo de altura con ese tiro ¿Eh?- Miyako me sacudió el brazo para sacarme de mí trance.

-Oh. Dios. Mío.

-Haces mucho ruido para ser una persona tan pequeña.

-También lo harías tú si una sádica profesora decidiera torturarte.

Miyako sacudió su melena.

-No va a ser un problema para mí, apoyo demasiado grande- ella lo considero gracioso, traidora- así que dime, Rukia ¿Que vas a hacer con el resto de tu recreo?

Estimulada por mí estupor, saque un folleto de mu paquete de bienvenida y lo puse entre nosotras.

-Pensé en irme para la práctica de música ¿Quieres venir también?

Lo apartó con una risa irónica.

-Lo siento, pero quedas por tu cuenta. Ellos no me permiten acercarme al salón de música. Los vidrios se rajan cuando me ven llegando con la boca abierta ¿Que tocas?

-Un par de instrumentos- admití.

-Detalles, hermana, detalles- me hizo gestos con sus dedos, como sacando las palabras de mí.

-Piano, guitarra y saxo.

-El sr. Chojiro va a morirse del entusiasmo cuando lo escuche ¡Una banda en una chica! ¿Cantas?

Negué con la cabeza.

-¡Uf! Pensé que iba a tener que odiarte por ser tan enfermizamente talentosa- dejó caer su bandeja- el de música está por este lado. Te mostraré.

Había visto las fotos en la página web. De la escuela, pero el salón de música estaba incluso mucho mejor equipado de lo que había esperado. La sala principal tenía un resplandeciente piano de cola negro, al cual ya estaba ansiosa por ponerle las manos encima. Había varios estudiantes dando vueltas cuando entre, algunos rasgando sus guitarras, un par de chicas practicando escalas en las flautas. Un chico alto, de cabello albino y lentes al estilo de John Lennon, estaba cambiándole la caña a su clarinete, su expresión seria. Busque algún lugar poco visible para sentarme, preferiblemente con una buena vista del piano. Había un espacio junto a una chica en el extremo más alejado. Logré llegar hasta allí, pero su amiga se sentó antes de que pudiera hacerlo yo.

-Perdona, pero este asiento está tomado- dijo la chica, en vista de que yo me encontraba todavía rondando por allí.

-Correcto. Bueno.

Me pose sobre el borde de un escritorio y espere, evitando hacer contacto visual con alguno.

-¡Hey! Tu eres Rukia ¿Verdad?- un chico de cabello oscuro y alborotado, y tez ligeramente bronceada tomo mí mano, dándole un complicado saludo. Se movía con la gracia de los larguiruchos. Puesto en uno de mis sueños de historietas, sería llamado algo así como Hombre-Elástico.

_Basta, Rukia, concéntrate._

-Eh... Hola ¿Me conoces?

-Si. Soy Kaien. Conociste a mí hermana. Ella me pidió que cuidara de ti ¿Te están tratando todos bien?

Bueno... Entonces él no era como la Srta. Shiba después de todo, demasiado genial.

-Sí, todos han sido muy amables.

Él sonrió a mí acento y se dejó caer a mí lado, poniendo sus pies sobre la silla de adelante.

-Fabuloso. Creo que no tendrás ningún problema para adaptarte enseguida.

Necesitaba escuchar eso porque justo en ese momento estaba dudando. Decidí que me gustaba Kaien.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Conozcan al sr. Chojiro un hombre alto de cabello blanco y un elegante bigote. Garabateando en mí libreta, inmediatamente lo tuve catalogado: Maestro de Música, Heraldo de la Perdición ante toda desarmonía. Definitivamente no era un candidato para el Spandex.

-Damas y caballeros- comenzó sin pausa- la Navidad se está acercando con su habitual y alarmante rapidez, y tenemos un gran calendario de conciertos programado. De modo que todos ustedes pueden esperar a que esas pequeñas luces brillen- podía escuchar ahora su tono característico: mucho tamborileo y tensión en alza, una clase de versión acelerada de la obertura 1812- la Orquesta inicia el miércoles. La banda de jazz los viernes. Y todos ustedes estrellas de rock en desarrollo, si desean reservar un salón de música para sus prácticas con la banda, vénganme a ver primero. Pero para que me molestó, ya conocen la rutina- dejó caer los papeles- excepto tal vez tú- El Maestro de Música había posado su visión de rayos X sobre mí.

Odiaba ser la nueva.

-Me estoy poniendo al corriente rápidos, señor.

-Bien por ti ¿Nombre?

Se lo dije, trayendo murmuraciones debido a mí acento.

El sr. Chojiro les frunció el ceño.

-¿Que instrumento toca, Srita Ukitake?

-Un poco de piano. Oh, y guitarra, y tenor en el saxo.

El sr. Chojiro se movía sobre sus talones, recordándome a un buceador a Punto de zambullirse.

-¿Es 'un poco' alguna clase de código de los ingleses para referirse a 'realmente buena'?

-Em...

-¿Jazz, clásico o rock?

-Er... Jazz, supongo- era feliz con cualquier cosa siempre y cuando viniera en un pentagrama.

-¿Jazz, supone usted? No suena muy convencida, Srita Ukitake. La música no es un lo tomas o lo dejas ¡Es algo de vida o muerte!

Su pequeño discurso fue interrumpido por el arribo de un rezagado. El motociclista de cabello naranja entro con toda calma al salón, manos metidas en los bolsillos, con sus kilométricas piernas comiéndose el piso mientras caminaba hacia la ventana para posarse junto al clarinetista. Me tomo un momento recobrarme de la sorpresa de que el motociclista participará en realidad de alguna de las actividades escolares; lo había imaginado por encima de todo eso. ¿O tal vez él solo había venido a burlarse de nosotros? Se recostó contra la ventana como lo había hecho contra su asiento, tobillos cruzados así nomás, con una expresión de diversión en su rostro, como si todo lo hubiera oído antes y ya no le importara.

Todo en lo que pude pensar es en que no los hacían así en Richmond. No era tanto el que tuviera la apariencia de los chicos de cartelera, sino más que ver con esa cruda energía que ondulaba bajo su piel, rabia acumulada como la de un tigre enjaulado. No podía apartar mis ojos. No era ni por broma la única afectada. La atmósfera en la habitación había cambiado. Las chicas se sentaron un poco más erguidas, los chicos estaban más alterados; todo porque esa criatura con la apariencia de un Dios se había dignado a venir entre nosotros los simples mortales ¿O era el lobo entre las ovejas?

-Sr. Kurosaki, muy amable de su parte en unírsenos- dijo el sr. Chojiro desbordando sarcasmo en su voz, su buen humor previo congelado. Una pequeña escena relampagueó en mí cabeza: el Maestro de Música haciendo frente al Malvado Hombre-Lobo, armados de un roció de balas de en notas- todos nosotros estamos encantados de que usted haya rechazado su, sin lugar a dudas más importante programa, para hacer música con nosotros, aún si su llegada es algo tardía.

El chico arqueo una ceja, evidentemente en nada arrepentido. Recogió un par de palillos de batería y los hizo girar entre sus dedos.

-¿Llego tarde?

Su voz tan profunda como la había imaginado, un puñado de tonos graves. El clarinetista valientemente le dio un codazo en las costillas, un recordatorio de que se comportara. Definitivamente estaba presionando la paciencia del sr. Chojiro.

-Sí, llegas tarde. Tengo entendido que es una costumbre en esta escuela disculparse con el profesor si llegas luego de que él lo haga.

Los palillos quietos, el chico se le quedó mirando por un momento, su expresión tan arrogante como la de un joven Lord contemplando a un plebeyo que se había atrevido a corregirlo.

Finalmente, él dijo:

-Lo lamento.

Tuve la sensación de que el resto de la habitación dio un sutil suspiro de alivio de que el conflicto haya sido evadido.

-No lo haces, pero eso tendrá que servir. Tenga cuidado sr. Kurosaki: puede que usted sea talentoso, pero no estoy interesado en divos que no saben cómo tratar a sus compañeros músicos. Usted, srta. Ukitake ¿Es una jugadora en equipo?- el sr. Chojiro regreso a mí, echando por la borda mis esperanzas de haber sido olvidada- ¿O padece de la misma actitud que el sr. Ichigo Kurosaki?

Una pregunta muy injusta. Está era una batalla entre superhéroes y yo siquiera era camarada. No había hablado aun con el Hombre-Lobo y se me estaba pidiendo que le critique. Él tenía la clase de apariencia que impartida a la más segura de las chicas algo de temor y, como mí autoestima estaba bien bajo al fondo de todo como para empezar, lo que yo sentía estaba más cercano al horror.

-Yo... No lo sé. Pero también he llegado tarde.

La mirada del chico se desvío hacia mí, luego me desestimo como nada más ni menos que una mancha de lodo en sus súper botas de Hombre-Lobo.

-Averigüemos que es lo que puede hacer. Banda de jazz, vénganse- el sr. Chojiro disparó la música como frisbee- sr. Shiba, tome el saxo. Toshiro Kurosaki, el clarinete. ¿Tal vez pueda convencer a su hermano de que nos deleite a todos en la batería?

-Por supuesto, sr. Chojiro- contesto el de lentes de John Lennon, lanzándole al motociclista una mirada asesina- Ichigo, vente para aquí.

_¿Su hermano? _Wow ¿Cómo paso eso? Puede que se parecieran un poquito, pero en cuanto a actitud estaban en planetas diferentes.

-La Srita. Ukitake puede tomar mi lugar en el piano- el sr. Chojiro acaricio el piano de cola con cariño.

Yo realmente, _en serio_ no quería tocar en frente de todos.

-Em… sr. Chojiro, preferiría…

-Siéntese.

Me senté, ajustando la altura de la banqueta. Al menos la música me era familiar.

-Que no te importe el profesor- susurro Kaien, dándome un pequeño apretón en el hombro- le hace esto a todos. Dice, pone a prueba tus nervios.

Sintiendo que los míos ya estaban desbaratados, espere a que los otros se acomodaran.

-Muy bien, transpórtanos- dijo el sr. Chojiro, sentado en la audiencia para observar.

Con el primer toque, supe que el piano era una dulzura –completamente entonado, poderoso, capaz de un amplio rango. Me relajó como nada más lo hacía, proveyéndome de una barrera entre mí y el resto de la habitación. Perdiéndome entre la partitura despejé mis nervios y comencé a disfrutar. Vivía por la música en la misma forma que mis padres lo hacían por su arte. No era acerca de la presentación – prefería tocar en una habitación vacía; solo para mí, era cuestión de ser parte de la composición, absorbiendo las notas y trabajando la magia para tejer el hechizo. Cuando tocaba junto a otros, estaba consciente de mis compañeros, no como personas sino como música: Kaien, suave y suelto, Toshiro, el clarinetista, lírico, inteligente, en ocasiones gracioso; Ichigo – bueno, Ichigo era el latido, dándole vigor a la música. Presentía que él comprendía la música como yo, su anticipación a los cambios en estado y tempo, eran impecables.

-Muy bien, mejor dicho, ¡excelente!- pronunció el Sr. Chojiro cuando terminamos- Me temo que he sido echado de la banda de jazz- Me dio una guiñada de ojo.

-Pasaste con creces- dijo Kaien en voz baja mientras me pasaba por atrás.

El sr. Chojiro siguió con otros asuntos, organizando el coro y los ensayo de la orquesta, pero no se le pidió a nadie más que pasara al frente a tocar. No dispuesta a abandonar mi barrera me quedé donde estaba, mirando el reflejo de mis manos sobre la tapa levantada, con los dedos pretendiendo tocar sobre las teclas. Sentí un ligero toque sobre mi hombro. Los estudiantes se estaban yendo pero Kaien y el clarinetista estaban detrás de mí, Ichigo más alejado, aun luciendo como si prefiriera no estar allí.

Kaien gesticuló hacia el clarinetista.

-Rukia, te presento a Toshiro.

-Hola. Eres buena- Toshiro sonrió, reacomodando sus lentes.

-Gracias.

-Ese idiota es mi hermano, Ichigo- Agitó una mano hacia el motociclista de ceño fruncido.

-Vamos, Shiro- gruñó Ichigo.

Toshiro lo ignoró, pero un nervio de su ceja se movió dando a entender que no le había gustado el apodo.

-No le hagas caso. Es así con todo el mundo.

Kaien se rio y nos dejó.

-¿Son mellizos?

Tenían una algo similar, coloreada y dorada piel tostada, pero Toshiro tenía la cara redondeada con pelo blanco y lacio, como un joven Clark Kent albino. Ichigo tenía facciones bien definidas, nariz marcada, grandes ojos con largas pestañas, y una cabeza llena de cabello puntiagudo, más propensa a ser un colorido chico malo que de ser encontrado entre los aburridos buenos. Un héroe caído, de esos del tipo trágico que caen al lado oscuro como Anakin Skywalker….

_Mantente en programa, Rukia._

Toshiro negó con la cabeza.

-De ninguna manera. Le llevo un año. Estoy en el último año. Él es el bebé de la familia.

Nunca había visto a alguien lucir con tan poca apariencia de bebé. Mis respetos para con Toshiro se dispararon, era evidente que no era intimidado por su hermano.

-Cielos, gracias, hermano, estoy seguro que ella quería saber eso- Ichigo se cruzó de brazos, los pies golpeteando.

-Te veo en la práctica de banda- Toshiro tiró de Ichigo.

-Seeh, seguro- murmuré, observando a los hermanos- Apuesto a que no pueden esperar.

Tarareé una irónica pequeña melodía, imaginándomelos a los dos brincando hacia el cielo al tiempo que partían de nuestra vista, la de los simples mortales.

* * *

**Acá la continuación, para este gran subidón de fin de año. Feliz Navidad. Feliz Año Nuevo. Se les quiere, nos leemos el año que viene…**

**Gracias por comentar y seguir la historia, hasta pronto…**


	5. Eneldo

Esa misma tarde, Miyako me alcanzó hasta casa en su auto, diciendo que quería conocer dónde vivía. Pienso que en realidad estaba a la pesca de una invitación para conocer a mis padres. Su vehículo sólo tenía dos asientos, el maletero estaba dedicado a espacio de herramientas para el negocio de plomería de su hermano. Aún podías distinguir las palabras Reparaciones Saijin a un lado.

-Me lo dio cuando lo cambió por un camión- me explicó alegremente, tocando la bocina para quitar del camino al grupo de adolescentes.- Él es oficialmente mi hermano favorito por al menos otro mes más.

-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

-Dos. Mas que suficiente. ¿Tú?"

-Soy yo sola.

Siguió conversando mientras vagábamos ruidosamente por la ciudad. Su familia sonaba fabulosa – un poco caótica, pero unidos. Con razón ella tenía toneladas de confianza con eso detrás.

Pisó a fondo el acelerador y salimos disparadas por la colina.

-Conocí a Toshiro e Ichigo Kurosaki en la práctica de música- dije casualmente, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que estaba siendo jalada contra el asiento como un astronauta en despegue.

-¿Acaso no es Ichigo guapísimo?- lanzó besos al aire con entusiasmo, esquivando a un gato que se había atrevido a cruzar la ruta frente a ella.

-Sí, supongo.

-No hay nada que suponer. Esa cara, ese cuerpo ¿qué mas podría querer una chica?

¿Alguien que la note? Pensé.

-Pero tiene bastante carácter – vuelve locos a los profesores. Dos de sus hermanos eran similares, pero dicen que él es el peor. El año pasado casi consigue que lo expulsen por faltarle el respeto a un miembro del personal. Si me perdonas, a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaba el Sr Granz. Resultó ser que a él le gustaban demasiado algunos de nosotros, si entiendes a lo que me refiero. Fue despedido al finalizar el período.

-Qué asco.

-Seeh, como sea. Son siete hijos en la familia. Tres aún permanecen en el hogar en la casa que está en la cima del pueblo junto a la estación del teleférico y los mayores en Denver.

-¿Teleférico?

-Sí, su papá lo dirige durante la temporada; su mamá es instructora de esquí. Todos consideramos que los chicos Kurosaki son los reyes de las pistas.

-¿Hay siete de ellos?

Le tocó bocina a un peatón y saludó.

-Los hermanos Kurosaki son Ulquiorra, Ishida, Byakuya, Jickslow, Renji, Toshiro e Ichigo.

-Nombres raros.

-Familia extraña, pero son geniales.

Joushiro y Retsu estaban desempacando los suministros de arte cuando llegamos de regreso. Podía notar que estaban encantados de que haya llevado a una amiga a casa tan pronto. Se preocupaban por mi timidez incluso más de lo que yo lo hacía.

-Lamentamos no tener nada para ofrecerte excepto galletas compradas en la tienda- dijo mi madre, robando algunos refrescos de la caja del almacén de sobre la mesada. ¡Como si fuera la clase de madre que cocina!

Y yo que esperaba una completa merienda inglesa con té- dijo Miyako con un destello en sus ojos- Saben, con esos diminutos sándwiches de pepino y esos pasteles de crema y jalea.

-Quieres decir scones y mermelada- dijo Joushiro.

-Es-con-es- Retsu y yo lo corregimos automáticamente.

-Perdonen, ¿me perdí de algo?- preguntó Miyako cuando todos nos reímos.

-Chiste viejo, nada gracioso- dijo Joushiro brevemente- Córtenla, chicas. Miyako, Rukia nos contó que te gusta el arte. ¿Qué has oído acerca del nuevo Centro?

-He visto el edificio, absolutamente impresionante. El sr. Rodenheim tenía grandes ambiciones para el lugar- Furtivamente le echó una ojeada al cuaderno de bocetos que Retsu acababa de desempacar. Lucía impresionada, tomándose el tiempo para estudiar a cada uno- Esto es fabuloso, ¿son de Carbonilla?

Retsu se paró y acomodó su pañoleta sobre su hombro.

-Sí, me gusta ese medio para bosquejar.

-¿Vas a dar clases?

-Eso es parte del trato- confirmó Retsu, dándole a Joushiro una mirada complacida.

-Me gustaría ir, Sra. Ukitake, si es que puedo.

-Por supuesto, Miyako. Y por favor, llámame Retsu.

-Retsu y Joushiro- agregó mi papá.

-Está bien- Miyako apoyó el cuaderno de dibujo y metió sus manos en los bolsillos. -Así que Rukia aquí presente contrajo los genes artísticos de uds, ¿supongo?

-Ehh...no- Retsu me sonrió, un poco avergonzada. Siempre era así cuando la gente preguntaba. Habíamos acordado nunca fingir ser otra cosa de lo que éramos.

-Miyako, soy adoptada-expliqué-Mi vida era un poco complicada antes de que ellos me acogieran.

Entiéndase 'verdaderamente desastrosa'. Había sido abandonada en una gasolinera de autopista cuando tenía seis; nadie había sido capaz de rastrear a mis padres biológicos. Había estado traumatizada, siquiera capaz de recordar mi nombre. La única forma en la que me había comunicado en los siguientes cuatro años fue a través de la música. No eran tiempos que me gustara recordar. Me habían dejado con la inquietante sensación de que tal vez, algún día, alguien apareciera y me reclamara como a una maleta perdida en alguna aerolínea. Sabía que no quería ser rastreada.

-Oh, lo siento, no tenía la intención de entrometerme. Tus padres son asombrosos.

-Está todo bien.

Ella recogió su bolso.

-Genial. Me tengo que ir. Te veo mañana.

Con un alegre saludo, se marchó.

-Me gusta tu Tina- anunció Retsu, abrazándome.

-Y ella piensa que son asombrosos.

Joushiro negó con la cabeza.

-Los americanos piensan que los zapatos son asombrosos, que alguien ofreciéndoles una aventada es asombroso: ¿qué van a hacer cuando conozcan algo verdaderamente digno de asombro? Se habrán quedado cortos con esa palabra.

-Joushiro, deja de ser un viejo gruñón- Retsu lo abofeteó en las costillas- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Rukia?"

-Bien. No, más que bien. Asombroso- Le sonreí a Retsu- Creo que voy a estar bien aquí- Siempre y cuando me mantenga alejada de las porristas de la sra. Green.

…

La práctica de la banda de jazz cayó sobre el final de la semana. En el tiempo transcurrido, no me crucé con dos los hermanos Kurosaki en los corredores por lo que al parecer nuestros horarios no solapaban. Sí vi a Toshiro a la distancia una vez, cuando estaba jugando al vóley, pero el horario de Ichigo no coincidía con el mío.

Miyako lo vio.

Kaien había disparado algunos lanzamientos al cesto con él. Hombre valiente.

Pero yo no. No es que me pasara todo el tiempo buscándolo, claro.

Había escuchado mucho más acerca suyo. Él y su familia eran uno de los tópicos favoritos de chismes. Tres de los chicos Kurosaki -Ulquiorra, Byakuya, y ahora el más joven, Ichigo– eran conocidos por andar a los rugidos con sus motocicletas por Wrickendridge, involucrarse en peleas en los bares locales, y dejar un rastro de corazones rotos entre la población femenina – en su mayor parte por su negación a salir con chicas locales. Los dos más grandes, Ulquiorra y Byakuya, habían sentado cabeza un poco ahora que tenían trabajos fuera de la ciudad, irónicamente, ambos haciendo cumplir las leyes, pero eso no impedía que sus grandes hazañas pasadas no fueran relatadas con gran entusiasmo y algo de añoranza.

-Chicos malos pero no malvados- parecía ser el veredicto.

La síntesis de Miyako parecía ser más sucinta:

-Como el chocolate Belga, absolutamente pecaminosos y completamente irresistibles.

Culpable a sabiendas de que estaba demasiado interesada en alguien que había visto sólo una vez, intenté quitarme en hábito de buscarlo. Este no era mi comportamiento normal. En Inglaterra, rara vez había tenido interés en chicos, y si hubiera escogido a un candidato para hacer el cambio, por así decirlo, no habría sido Ichigo. ¿Qué había para que te gustara? Nada a excepción de desprecio. Eso me hacía superficial por tomarle tanto interés. Puede que él se haya convertido en el anti-héroe de mi novela gráfica en marcha, pero eso no lo hacía buen candidato de mis atenciones en la vida real. Tal vez el hecho de que estuviera tan lejos de alcance lo hacía extrañamente 'seguro' de fantasear; no iría más allá porque la luna se caería del cielo antes de que él me notara.

Nuestros caminos se cruzaron una vez, pero eso fue fuera de la escuela, y definitivamente no a mi favor. Pasé por la tienda de camino a casa para recoger algo de leche y terminé acorralada por la sra. Shiba. Entre interrogarme en cómo me estaba yendo en todas y cada una de mis asignaturas, también me enlistó para que le alcanzara algunos víveres.

-Rukia, cariño, me gustaría un frasco de salsa de eneldo- dijo, haciendo señas hacia la pequeña botella verde en el mismísimo extremo superior de la estantería.

-Bueno- puse mis manos sobre las caderas y miré hacia arriba. Estaba fuera del alcance de ambas.

-¿Por qué harán estos molestos estantes tan altos?-resopló la sra. Shiba -Tengo en mente llamar al gerente.

-No, no- No quería estar allí para ese episodio en particular- Puedo hacerlo.

Eché un vistazo a la góndola, preguntándome si habría alguna escalera de mano disponible y ví a Zed en el otro extremo.

La sra. Shiba también lo vio.

-Bueno, mira allí, si es el muchacho Kurosaki, Grimm…no, Ichigo. Nombres tontos, si me lo preguntas.

No lo pregunté porque no tenía dudas de que ella tendría algo que decir respecto del mío.

-¿Deberíamos llamarlo para que venga?- preguntó.

Eso sería grandioso: "Disculpe, Sr Hombre-lobo Alto-y-Apuesto, pero ¿podría ud ayudar a la enana Inglesa a alcanzar la salsa?"

Mejor no.

-Está bien, creo que puedo alcanzarla- Me trepé al estante de más abajo, dándome impulso con el del medio y estirándome en puntas de pies. Mis dedos se cerraron sobre la botella de más arriba –casi…

Entonces mi pie se desliza y yo aterrizo sobre mi trasero, el frasco volando de mi mano y rompiéndose sobre las baldosas. La hilera de salsa de eneldo se sacudió precariamente, luciendo como dispuestas a caerse, pero milagrosamente se mantuvieron en la estantería.

-¡Qué fastidio!

-Rukia Ukitake, ¡no toleraré semejante lenguaje tan poco femenino!- dijo la srita Shiba.

El asistente llegó, remolcando un trapeador y una cubeta sobre ruedas detrás de ella como perro salchicha.

-No pagaré por eso, Leanne- anunció inmediatamente la srita Shiba, señalando al lío que yo había hecho con el frasco.

Me esforcé en ponerme de pie, sintiendo el moretón ya formarse en la base de mi columna, pero resistí la tentación de frotar la parte agraviada.

-Ha sido mi culpa.

Excavé en mi bolsillo y saqué un billete de cinco dólares. Allí se iban mis chocolates de premio.

-Guarda tu dinero, cariño- dijo la auxiliar de la tienda- Fue un accidente. Todos lo vimos.

Sin decir una palabra, Ichigo se paseó por allí y sacó otro frasco de la estantería sin ninguna clase de dificultad y lo metió en la canasta de la srita. Shiba.

La srita. Shiba le sonrió embobada, tal vez no dándose cuenta de que le estaba sonriendo al chico malo de la escuela.

-Gracias, Ichigo. Es Ichigo, ¿no es cierto?

Asintió con la cabeza bruscamente, echándome un ojo sobre mí con algo así como burla.

¡Zas!- él paralizó a su enemigo con un mínimo movimiento de pestaña.

¿Cómo están tus padres, mi querido Ichigo?

¡Maravilloso! La srita. Shiba había hallado otra víctima para interrogar.

-Ellos están bien-dijo, agregando luego de pensarlo mejor- señorita.

¡Wow, sí que América era extraña! Hasta el chico malo del pueblo tenía un dejo de cortesía rasgando dentro, no como su equivalente británico a quien ni se le hubiese ocurrido llamar a alguien 'señora'.

-¿Y tus hermanos mayores, qué están haciendo por estos días?

Me escabullí con un bajo "adiós". No lo juraría, pero me pareció escuchar a Ichigo mascullar "traidora" mientras lo abandonaba, lo que me hizo sentir mucho mejor por haber caído estúpidamente frente a sus ojos.

No había llegado demasiado lejos cuando escuché una moto detrás de mí. Miré por sobre mi hombro para encontrar a Ichigo maniobrando una Honda negra por la calle, pasando expertamente entre el flujo de tránsito que retornaba a casa por la noche. Él era evidentemente mejor que yo en eso de cortar conversaciones breves con la srita. Shiba. Aminoró la marcha cuando me vio pero no se detuvo.

Seguí caminando, tratando de no preocuparme de que estuviera oscureciendo y él esté aún tras de mí. Siguió hasta que llegué a mi portón, luego salió zumbando, haciendo un wheelie que hizo que el pequeño poodle del vecino saltara ladrando como si hubiera sido electrocutado.

¿Para qué había sido eso? ¿Intimidación? ¿Curiosidad? Supuse que la primera opción era la más probable. Moriría de la vergüenza si él alguna vez supiera cuánto tiempo me he pasado preguntándome acerca suyo esa semana. Tenía que parar.

…

Viernes por la mañana y el noticiero local seguía sin parar la cobertura acerca de un tiroteo de bandas en la ciudad más cercana, Denver. Familiares habían quedado atrapados en el fuego cruzado, ahora todos en la morgue. Parecía lejano de las preocupaciones de nuestra comunidad montañesa así que me sorprendí de encontrar a todo el mundo hablando de ello. La violencia del tipo 'ka-bum!' medio que estaba bien en el imaginario, pero la verdadera era enfermiza. No quería ahondar en ella pero mis compañeros estaban imparables.

-Dicen que fue una venta de drogas que salió realmente mal- nos contó Lin Lin, una amiga de Miyako, durante el almuerzo. Tenía una actitud irreverente hacia la vida y a mí en particular, ella me agradaba porque era apenas un poco más alta que yo, gracias a su pequeña madre china- Pero cinco miembros de la misma familia fueron asesinados incluyendo al bebé. ¿Cuánto más repugnante puede ser?

-Escuché que los hombres armados se dieron a la fuga. Han mandado un boletín informativo a todo el estado- agregó Miyako, en conocimiento de causa. Su hermano mayor trabajaba en la oficina del alguacil- Kurodo se anotó para horas extra.

-Dile a tu hermano que no se preocupe: la srita. Shiba los verá si vienen para aquí- Lin Lin partió su apio y lo bañó en sal, hábilmente apartando su cabellera por detrás del hombro con su mano libre- Ya puedo imaginármela encargándose de ellos.

-Seh, los tendrá rogando piedad- acordó Miyako.

La srita. Shiba-Jueza despiadada, impartiendo justicia con su cucharón de madera de la Perdición, ensoñé.

-¿Crees que los hombres armados vengan para aquí?

Las dos chicas se me quedaron mirando.

-¿Qué? ¿Algo excitante pasando en Wrickenridge? Sé realista- se rió Lin Lin.

-No, Rukia- dijo Miyako- No hay posibilidad. Estamos al final del camino en medio de la nada. ¿Por qué alguien querría venir aquí a menos que tuvieran esquíes aferrados a sus pies?

Era una buena pregunta. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que había sido estúpida en no adivinar que estaban bromeando en eso de que Wrickenridge vaya a estar involucrado en alguna historia importante, pero Miyako y Lin Lin estaban mas entretenidas que siendo despectivas acerca de mi inteligencia. Ser extranjera me daba una ventaja extra.

Dando excusas para alejarme de esta charla de asesinatos, llegué al salón de práctica cinco minutos más temprano. Tenía el lugar para mí sola y me di el gusto de vagar mis dedos por el piano de cola, entrando y saliendo de un nocturno de Chopin. Me ayudaba a deshacerme del estremecimiento que me agarró cuando pensé en el tiroteo de Denver. La violencia siempre me hacía sentir pánico, como si estuviera a punto de soltar un tigre enjaulado de recuerdos en mi interior, algo a lo que no podía pelear o sobrevivir. No pensaba ir allí.

Todavía no teníamos un piano en casa y estaba teniendo serios síntomas de abstinencia. Mientras vagaba por las notas, me distraje preguntándome qué recibimiento me daría hoy Ichigo. Chopin se fusionaba en algo más modernoso, con un entrelazamiento al tema de Misión Imposible.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y me di la vuelta con expectativa, mi pulso sobresaltado, pero sólo era Kaien.

-Hey, Rukia. Toshiro y Ichigo no están en la escuela- El hombre Elástico entró rebotando y sacó su instrumento de su estuche.

Sentí una gran ola de desilusión, la cual me dije a mí misma que era por ser negada la oportunidad de tocar y no porque me estaba perdiendo de la oportunidad de ver al objeto de mi secreta obsesión.

-¿Quieres de probar algunas cosas juntos de todos modos?

Pasé mis dedos sobre las teclas.

Kaien frunció la boca.

-¿Qué clase de cosas tienes en mente, dulzura?

-Em…estoy segura de que hay algunas canciones aquí que podemos tomar para una prueba.

Me paré y hurgué sobre la pila de música de la mesa.

Él se rió.

-Auch, apesta, ¡me estás cortando el rostro!

-¿Lo hago? ¿Lo estoy haciendo?- podía sentir mi rubor ascendiendo a escalas embarazosas- ¿Qué tal ésta?

Le tiré una pieza al azar.

La miró.

-¿Canciones populares? Quiero decir, Oklahoma tiene algunas buenas pero…

-Oh- se la arrebaté de nuevo, poniéndome más nerviosa a sabiendas de que lo estaba divirtiendo.

-Tómalo con calma, Rukia. Tengo una mejor idea, ¿por qué no me dejas elegir a mí?

Aliviada, abandoné las partituras y me retiré hacia mi banqueta del piano donde me sentía más en control de las cosas.

-¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?- me preguntó Kaien seriamente, lanzándome una mirada curiosa- No deberías hacerme caso, estaba tonteando.

Tiré de mi larga trenza y la envolví alrededor de mi puño. Tenía que mantenerse trenzada o se saldría de control.

-No eres tú.

-¿Sólo con los chicos?

Golpeé ligeramente mi cabeza con la tapa del piano.

-¿Soy así de evidente?

Kaien negó con la cabeza.

-No. Soy un alma muy sensible para reconocerlo- Sonrió.

-Tengo algunos problemas- Arrugué la nariz en disgusto conmigo misma. Mis problemas eran muchos, todos arraigados en mi profundo sentimiento de inseguridad de acuerdo al psicólogo infantil al que había esta yendo desde que tenía seis. Bueno, caramba, como si no hubiera podido descifrarlo por mi cuenta, en vista de que había sido abandonada y todo eso- Estoy algo fuera de mi zona de confort.

-Pero yo te cubro, recuérdalo.

Kaien sacó su elección y me la mostró para mi aprobación.

-Puedes respirar tranquila a mi alrededor. No tengo ningún designio nefario para contigo.

-¿Qué es nefario?

-No lo sé, pero mi hermana me acusa de tenerlo cuando piensa que he hecho algo malo y suena bien.

Me reí, relajándome un poquito.

-Eso es verdad, puedo acusarte con ella si te sales de la raya.

Simuló estremecerse.

-Ni siquiera tú serías tan cruel, chica británica. Ahora, ¿nos vamos a sentar aquí todo el día sin hacer nada o tocamos algo de música?

Kaien tomó su saxo y probó la entonación.

-Música- Abrí la partitura, la coloqué en su soporte y me metí de lleno.


	6. El Pueblo Fantasma

No tenía planes para el fin de semana.

¿No suena eso patético?

Miyako y Lin Lin tenían trabajos de sábado en las tiendas locales y Kaien había salido del pueblo para ver a su papá de modo que no tenía nadie con quien salir. Joushiro había dicho algo acerca de ir a la caza de pianos de segunda mano pero esa idea fue cancelada cuando el gerente del Centro de Arte les pidió a mis padres que fueran y resolvieran el espacio de su estudio. Sabía que no debía interponerme. Sería como estar entre dos adictos al chocolate y su abastecimiento de golosinas. Eso me dejó dando vueltas por Planeta Wrickenridge, un solitario cometa dentro de mi propia órbita.

-Ven y encuéntrate con nosotros para almorzar- Retsu había dicho, dándome un billete de veinte dólares-Ve y mira qué hay por el pueblo.

Eso no tomó mucho tiempo. Wrickenridge era americanamente pintoresca, incluso Starbucks estaba enmascarada al estilo de un chalet Suizo. Había una pequeña sección de tiendas de lujo, algunas sólo abiertas durante la temporada de esquí, un par de hoteles con restaurantes de apariencia costosa esperando por el invierno, un comedor, un centro comunitario, y un gimnasio. Me quedé allí fuera por un rato, preguntándome si valdría la pena un vistazo de más cerca pero finalmente me sentí demasiado tímida como para intentarlo. Lo mismo me pasó con el Spa de al lado y con el puesto de belleza de uñas. Me pregunté si Uñas Perfectas era donde Miyako se hacía las suyas. Yo prácticamente que mordía las mías a gran velocidad.

Vagando un poco más allá, me dirigí por la calle principal hacia el parque, disfrutando de los canteros municipales rebosantes de retoños otoñales. Pasando el estanque de patos, que se convertía en una pista de patinaje en el invierno, caminé hasta que los jardines se desvanecieron dando paso a un jardín botánico lleno de árboles y arbustos de montaña. Unas pocas personas paseando al sol me saludaron mientras los pasaba, pero estaba prácticamente sola. Deseé tener un perro para hacer mi presencia menos visible. Tal vez debería sugerírselos a Retsu y Joushiro. Un cachorro rescatado, que necesitara de un hogar porque alguien lo hubiera abandonado; me gustaría eso. El problema era que sólo estábamos seguros de que estaríamos por un año, poco tiempo para ser justos con una mascota. Seguí la senda, con la esperanza de llegar a un punto de avistaje que había visto marcado sobre el mapa a la entrada del parque con la intrigante etiqueta de 'Pueblo Fantasma'. Los músculos de mis piernas estaban ardiendo para la hora en que la senda me guió fuera hasta un afloramiento rocoso que tenía una vista espectacular de Wrickenridge y del resto del valle. La etiqueta no mentía: la cornisa era hogar de una calle de edificios de madera abandonados; me recordaban a un set de filmación cuando la película se ha terminado de rodar. Leí una placa clavada al suelo.

_Ayuntamiento de la Fiebre del Oro, construido en 1873 cuando la primera pepita de oro fue descubierta en el Río Eyrie. Abandonado en 1877. Siete mineros murieron cuando el eje del Águila colapsó en la primavera de 1876._

Sólo cuatro años y los mineros habían desechado una pequeña comunidad completa de casa de hospedaje, salones, tiendas, y establos. La mayor parte de los edificios de madera oscura habían perdido su tejado, pero algunos todavía eran de paja y estaño crujían ominosamente en la brisa. Cadenas oxidadas colgaban sobre el borde del acantilado, balanceándose sobre las flores silvestres que se aferraban a la cornisa, burlándose de los sueños perdidos de los pioneros. Sería un gran trasfondo para una verdadera historia de miedo… 'La venganza de los Mineros', o algo parecido. Ya podía escuchar la música escalofriante, incorporando al solitario ruido metálico de la cadena y las notas vacías del viento soplando a través de los edificios abandonados.

Pero era un lugar triste. No me gustaba pensar en los mineros enterrados en alguna parte de las montañas, aplastados bajo toneladas de rocas. Luego de hurgar por los edificios abandonados, me senté, me crucé de piernas sobre una banca, deseando haber comprado una Coca Cola y una barra de chocolate antes de escalar todo el camino hasta aquí. Colorado era tan grande, todo en una escala desconocida para una inglesa. La niebla flotaba sobre las laderas de la montaña, cortando las cumbres iluminadas por el sol de la verde base, cual goma borrando un dibujo. Seguí el progreso de una furgoneta amarilla serpenteando a lo largo de la ruta, dirigiéndose hacia el Este. Las sombras de las nubes se movían por los campos, ondulando sobre graneros y tejados, oscureciendo el estanque, luego desplazándose para dejarlo a la resplandeciente mirada de los cielos nuevamente. El cielo se arqueaba sobre las cumbres, en un pálido azul en esta mañana brumosa. Traté de imaginarme a la gente viviendo aquí arriba, de cara a la roca más que al cielo, a la espera del destello de oro. ¿Se habrá quedado alguno y mudado colina abajo a Wrickenridge? ¿Estaré asistiendo a la escuela con descendientes de la gente que arribó con la locura de la Fiebre del Oro?

Una rama crujió detrás de mí. Con el corazón palpitando, y la cabeza llena de fantasmas, me di la vuelta para ver a Ichigo Kurosaki rondando la parte en que la senda abandona los árboles. Lucía cansado, con sombras bajo sus ojos que no habían estado allí la semana pasada. Su pelo estaba revuelto, como si se hubiera estado pasando los dedos por él repetidas veces.

-Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba- dijo con un seco tono sarcástico, retrocediendo.

Palabras no pensadas para hacer que una chica se sienta bien consigo misma.

Me levanté.

-Me voy.

-Olvídalo. Regresaré más tarde.

-De cualquier forma ya me estaba yendo a casa.

Se mantuvo firme y simplemente me miró. Tuve la más extraña de las sensaciones, de que estaba arrastrando algo fuera de mí, como si hubiere un hilo entre nosotros y él lo estuviera devanando.

Me estremecí y cerré mis ojos, extendiendo una mano con la palma hacia él. Me sentí mareada.

-Por favor, no hagas eso.

-¿Que no haga qué?

-Mirarme de esa forma.

Me sonrojé de un rojo furioso. Ahora él pensaría que estaba completamente loca. Después de todo, había imaginado lo del hilo. Me di vuelta sobre mis talones y me alejé a toda marcha hacia el edificio más cercano, dejándolo en la banca, pero me siguió.

-¿Mirarte cómo?- repitió, pateando a un lado una tabla de madera caída en su persecución.

Todo el lugar gimió; un soplo de un fuerte viento y estaba segura de que colapsaría sobre nuestras cabezas.

-No quiero hablar de ello- Marché hacia delante, decidiéndome por el marco vacío de la ventana con vista al valle -Olvídalo.

-Oye, te estoy hablando- Sujetó mi brazo, pero pareció reconsiderarlo- Mira….ehh…Sky, ¿cierto?- miró hacia arriba, como si buscara guía, no muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer- Tengo que decirte algo.

La brisa se metió bajo el alero, haciendo crujir al techo de estaño. De repente caí en cuenta de cuán lejos estábamos de otra gente. Soltó mi brazo. Me froté en los lugares donde sus dedos se habían enterrado en mi piel.

Frunció el ceño, reticente incluso de hablarme, pero obligándose a hacerlo.

-Hay algo que necesitas saber.

-¿Qué?

-Sé cuidadosa en la noche. No salgas sola.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La otra noche ví…mira, sólo sé cuidadosa, ¿está bien?

No, no está bien. Él era un chico tenebroso.

-¿Tienes razón en eso?

¿Qué? No había dicho eso en voz alta, o ¿lo había hecho?

Maldijo y pateó el aparejo roto de minería en frustración. La cadena tintineaba de un lado al otro, recordándome a un cuerpo balanceándose en el andamio de un verdugo. Me abracé al pecho, tratando de hacerme un blanco más pequeño.

Esto era mi culpa. Había hecho algo, no sé qué, algo para molestarlo.

-¡No, no lo has hecho!- dijo con su voz crispada- Nada de esto es tu culpa, ¿me oyes?- bajó su voz- Y sólo te estoy asustando cada vez más, ¿verdad?

Me congelé.

-Bien. Me iré.

Se marchó abruptamente, desapareciendo entre los edificios vacíos, maldiciéndose así mismo en voz baja.

Así que eso salió bien.


End file.
